Burden
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Lance and Daisy broke up, but Daisy has a secret. Fearful of her secret being uncovered Daisy leaves to New York for three years, when she returns what will turn Lance Sweets world upside down?


AU Sort of- Lance leaves Daisy, Daisy is Pregnant.

She didn't really know what to do when he left her in the apartment, except sit down and cry. It only took a few days for her to bounce back up, she'd go to work and yoga and make funny faces at puppies in the store windows and drink big cups of hot chocolate while watching the snow fall outside the apartment. She was so busy she didn't notice that her monthly friend had neglected to show itself, she didn't even think about it until her doctor came back in after the check up with a list of prenatal vitamins she should try out.  
"I'm what?!" She exclaimed, confused and not understanding.  
"Oh I'm sorry I assumed his late In the pregnancy you would've known." He doctor calmed her as she started to sputter, she hadn't had sex since Lance.  
"How far along?" She asked, cocking her head like a lost puppy.  
"2 and a half months..." Her doctor looked down at the paper work.  
"Excuse me." She quickly gathered her stuff and started to leave the office, suddenly the lemon smell making her nauseous.  
She handed in her letter of resignation the next day, and was out of the DC area in a weeks time. Meanwhile, Lance continued to question himself, had he made the right choice?

Lance hadn't seen his once fiancé in 3 years, he still thought about her, when's he had left she had mailed him the keys to the apartment, proclaiming she didn't need it because she was leaving for a job opportunity in New York. He had gone in to find everything cleaned and in order, her neat scrawl on the kitchen table notepad explaining she had left some stuff she couldn't bring to New York and to do with it what he pleased.

She was back, 3 years after that day, her long brown ponytail swinging with her lab coat as she resumed her spot at the Jeffersonian.  
" you should come over for dinner tonight, Booth and Sweets are having a cook out for their Man Mondays and I could use some company." immeadietly offered, when Daisy mentioned she had forgotten to get groceries.  
"I'll have to find a babysitter." She said in response and she watched Temperance's react to the thought of Daisy having a kid,  
"By all means bring them, Christine could use a friend too." She said decisively and Daisy smiled and gave her a hug.

Alisa Wick was of striking resemblance to her father, her dark curly locks and wide brown eyes linking her directly to him. She was lean like her mother, and hyper active, another trait Daisy had passed down, the two year old toddled from one end of the room to another, with no problem. Currently she was buckled into her car seat in the back of the car and mumbling things to herself as she colored in a picture messily. Her curls were pinned back with a baby blue hair clip, and her yellow and blue flowered dress matched her little blue shoes perfectly, there was no mistaking she was Daisy's child. Her mom happily removed her from the seat, balancing her daughter on her hip as she closed the door with a thud. Daisy herself had on tight jeans and flip flops, her long hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her v neck displaying her collarbone. She rang the doorbell with certainty, and sure enough Christine, who was almost 4 toddled over and helped her mom open the door,  
"Hi! I'm Christine Booth." The little blond girl reached out and tried to shake Alisa's hand. Alisa giggled into response. Brennan didn't notice the resemblance, nor did she crunch the numbers as she invited her intern inside. Lance came in with a ceramic plate covered in steak, and when he saw Daisy he dropped it onto the floor, the pieces of ceramic flying everywhere.  
"How olds Alisa?" Brennan asked.  
"2 and 6 months. Her birthdays in June." Daisy smiled as she watched Lance regain his composure from the other side of the room.  
"You have a kid?" He asked, once the group was settled at the table, and the girls were happily playing in the family room.  
"Her names Alisa Lott Wick." Daisy said with a smile, and she watched as Lances features darkened at the middle name, regret playing on his face.  
"How long have you been gone again?" Booth asked and Daisy smiled a half smile,  
"3 years. I was a few months along when I left." She heard Lance gulp and she poured herself more wine.  
Alisa came running in, and Lance took a closer look at his exes daughter! suddenly features he recognized from looking in the mirror were staring at him. Her dark hair and round brown eyes, and the way she raised her eyebrows when she asked her mom for a cookie, those were all his traits.  
"Well Daisy since you just got back, I'd like you to know that I'm pregnant again." Brennan informed her and Daisy squealed and gave her a hug from across the table.  
"Congrats Dr.B!"  
"I can't imagine how motherhood is for you, since you are very obviously without a father." Brennan said and Booth shot her a glare,  
"Oh no, being a single mother is hard, but being a mother is worth it you know?" She smiled, and then nicely excused herself.

Two hours later, once Alisa had fallen asleep, Daisy tied on her robe and let her hair down, she took out her contacts and slid on her glasses, settling into the couch to watch tv. There was a knock on the door, short a brief. She got up, and opened it, Lance Sweets stood on the other side.  
"Daisy we need to talk." She let him in, as he whispered.  
"A's a deep sleeper you don't have to whisper." She informed him and he nodded towards the couch.  
"Is she mine?" He asked bluntly, Daisy took a deep breath," Daisy I did the math, I know we were sleeping together when you got pregnant. I just need to know."  
"Yes." She said simply, biting back the bitterness she wanted to add,  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You made it very clear that we were over, that you wanted no part in commitment, I thought it best to leave."  
"Daisy, I would've come back, I still loved you."  
"You didn't want to live together, why would you want a kid."  
"Because she half of me and half of you."  
"You sure didn't want one half of that before I was pregnant."  
"I didn't even know you were pregnant."  
"Lance, I didn't want to burden you with a child."  
"It wouldn't have been a burden. "  
"Well you should've thought of that before you left. " Daisy said softly, and Lance could see how much she changed, she was no longer a bubbly,peppy and slightly annoying young soul. She was sad and tired and overwhelmed, and it had all been because of him. Now it was time to fix it.


End file.
